


The Giver's Gift of Life

by idontknoweverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Bottom Harry Potter, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Other, Tentacle Sex, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknoweverything/pseuds/idontknoweverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry Potter's final year of Hogwarts, and so far it's not going so well. With his guilt in his involvement in the war, Harry withdraws from almost everyone. Everyone besides his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, but even Harry has slowly started to withdraw from them too. On the night of the Halloween feast, Harry goes over the last few months by the Great Lake. There he comes across the last person he expects to ever speak to again-Draco Malfoy. And it is there where the strangest adventure and experience will begin for them both. One that will lead them to a path they never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giver's Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Lumos! Hello, everyone! First, I'd like to say welcome! Second, I'd like to say that if you have seen the tags to this story than that you know what to expected. This story involves male/male, bestiality, and extreme sexual content. If you are not comfortable with this please consider leaving, I do not wish to offend nor traumatize anyone. Third, this story is more than a PWP, it is a story of two boys getting to know each other and bonding. But don't worry to some, there will be plenty of THOSE scenes ;D. Well, that's enough of my babbling, go and (hopefully) enjoy the story. Nox.

Harry sat against the willow tree by the Great Lake. His knees pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped around them. He watched as the last rays of sun disappeared behind the horizon. When the darkness finally took over and became night the wind cooled. Harry shivered and un-wrapped his arms to adjust his cloak firmly around him and rewrapped them with both hands holding on to each side ends of the cloak. Making it look as if he had a blanket wrapped around him.

Harry had come down to the Great Lake to get away. Away from the stares, the whispers, the fawning, the concerns (mostly from Ron and Hermione), and above all―the accusations. Harry had thought that he would have gotten used to it all; after living through it for the past six years at Hogwarts, it should be simpler to ignore everyone. But Harry just couldn’t.

I didn’t help that this year was different than those school filled six years. It was the differences from his previous years to the one now that made Harry more at edge, wanting to be isolated from everyone. The causes of those differences: Voldemort’s defeat.

This had lead Harry from being The-Boy-Who-Lived to the Savior, and Harry found that title worse than the previous one. In fact, he loathed the title and what it presented. It made it seem as if he were the only one responsible for the end of the war, when in fact it was by the efforts of many people―some who are, and were, his family and friends―who gave Harry the will and opportunity to sacrifice himself for (as Dumbledore would had subbed it) ‘the greater good.’

Harry didn’t see himself as the Savior. No, he was just the last obstacle that was needed to be put down to achieve the Wizarding World’s victory.

He didn’t need to come back he knew that everyone would’ve be fine without him. Neville’s speech when confronting Voldemort was proof enough. But Harry just didn’t want to let go. He wanted a chance to live. A normal life. One that he had always dreamed of having after leaving the Dursleys. But it was after the war that Harry realized that his dream was only an illusion, a young boy’s foolish wish that would haunt him for he could never have it in reality.

Ginny was part of his dream. That was an illusion. The foolish wish that made him have hope.

It was during the grieving period for Fred that things started to go wrong. Mostly wrong for Harry. He had tried his best to comfort Ginny through it, he had hated the sadness and grief that was around her, plus, he needed the distraction of comforting someone else to forget his own grief. After all, Fred was a great friend to Harry and Harry could not come to terms that he was gone. That Forge and Gred were no longer together. Even now it still hurt, but Harry could only do what he has been doing to his grief and pain since the end of the war―he pushed it aside.

He pushed aside his grief. He pushed aside his pain. But more importantly, he pushed aside everyone’s reasoning. He only allowed guilt to take him.

If he were only faster in locating all the Horcrucsus and better at protecting, rather than being protected, more lives could have been saved. If he could have found the tiara faster Fred would be alive. If he had scarified himself to Voldemort faster Remus and Tonks would be alive. Teddy wouldn’t be without parents and he could have had the life Harry had always craved, yearned even, when he was a child.

But no.

Harry wasn’t fast enough. He, as he saw it, had failed. Failed for the ones he cared for most and those who had looked up to him.

He couldn’t be the one to comfort Ginny. They just didn’t have the deep connection they had once hoped had; it was as if they were two strangers. And it was at this realization that Ginny had broken it off between them. Harry had hoped that things would mend between them but in the end it was futile. Their relationship was no more, and as Ginny sought comfort from her family he was left alone. Sure Mrs. Weasley had repeatedly told him he was part of the family but Harry put a line to how far he would interact with them. It didn’t even matter what he wanted, needed; Ginny needed more comfort than him.

After his break up with Ginny, Ron and Hermione worried about him. They tried to distract him by taking him along as a volunteer in repairing the damage Hogwarts had underwent. And for a while it worked, until the repairs were complete and the new school semester came fast approaching. At his best friends nonstop suggestions he agreed to come back for the school year, since Harry decline the Ministry’s offer in taking part of the Auror program. He didn’t want to deal with the Ministry. He didn’t want to deal with anyone really. Harry had hoped that Hogwarts would at least be less intimidating compared to the Ministry, but again his hope was just an illusion of what he expected.

Entering King Cross was chaos in its own. As soon as Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were dropped off by Ministry cars they were surrounded by a whirlwind of people. Cameras flashed and questions were fired. It was close to an hour when they finally made it to their destination, platform nine and three-quarters. But the attention didn’t stop there. Students and their families stared and approached them, most to congratulate and others to thank.

It was when the platform was out of sight that thinks quiet down and Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment. Ginny had left them as soon as she gave Mrs. Weasley a hug and a wave goodbye, probably to search for Luna and Neville, but mostly to avoid Harry. She had avoided him ever since their break up. Harry didn’t know how to feel about it.

A few hours later on their trek to Hogwarts is when students found their way to knocking on the trio’s compartment door. At first it was students that wanted to congratulate and thanked them just like those at the platform. Then thinks went downhill when some of the students were there for a different reason. They accused Harry on being too late in saving their families. They blamed him, saying that he was no hero just a coward with an agenda. Some even fell into tears, but that didn’t stop them in raging on. Those students were forced out by Ron, but still everything could be hears from the other side. So Hermione put up a silent charm around them, however, that didn’t stop Harry from hearing their words over and over as he sat by the window, looking out unseeingly. The only relief Harry felt was that none had blamed Ron and Hermione.

As the semester continued things were the same like his previous years, only that the episodes from the train also continue to occur. The professors try to lessen the accusations towards Harry, but it wasn’t enough. Those students always find a way to get him alone, luckily not one has tried to physically hurt him, but it was a matter of time until they do. Harry had seen clearly in most the hurt, anger, and murderous intent towards him. Sometimes their eyes made him shudder, but he always tried to not show his fear, afraid that if he did they would gain the confidence to do what their hearts desire on him. Harry had enough of Dudley’s beatings and fighting from the war to last him his whole life.

Harry was just deciding if he wanted to head inside when he heard a noise behind him. As he was turning towards the sound of the approaching footsteps, a Draco Malfoy swiftly passed by him to stand at the lakes edge.

Harry sat still quietly. He realized that Malfoy had probably not seen him. As Harry tried to figure a way to sneak away without being noticed he saw Malfoy suddenly grab a big rock from the ground and throw it brutally into the lake. Harry was stunned at Malfoy’s behavior, especially when he continued to fling rock after rock in obvious anger. When Harry saw Malfoy slowing down in his sudden ambition of rock throwing and began to breathe heavily Harry knew he needed to leave before he was found.

Just when Harry had his hands on the floor to crawl around the tree the sound of splashing stopped. Harry was about to move when Malfoy’s heaving breathing became a sudden intake of breath. With great reluctance Harry turned his head to face Malfoy.

Malfoy was facing him. His face was a bit flushed and his hair was an almost as messy as Harry’s. He had a look of surprised and horror. Harry couldn’t blame him, if his less favorite person saw him in a similar state as Malfoy’s he would be utterly horrified himself.

The silence was starting to make Harry unnerve so he stood up from his crawling position without taking his eyes of Malfoy. When Malfoy continued to stare at Harry with the same expression he decided to break the silence.

“Malfoy.” Harry tried to act as if nothing was amiss, but the tremor in his voice gave him away.

At his surname Malfoy seemed to pull himself together. With a shake of his head he stood up straight, hands behind his back and made his face blank of emotion.

“Potter,” Malfoy replied coolly. “What are you doing here?”

“I…er…was…er… here first.” Harry wanted to slap himself in the face for his horrible stuttering and fidgeting. He was being worse than Wormtail.

Malfoy was looking at him skeptically. Harry tried to explain. “I was sitting against the tree.” He pointed at the spot behind him. “You walked passed me, and I guess didn’t see me? I...er…tried to leave…but you turned around after…you er…um…yeah….” Harry was mortified, his face burned, and his palms were sweaty, he wiped them on his front jeans and stared at the ground unable to look at Malfoy.

“Oh.”

Harry looked up at Malfoy surprised. He expected accusations of being a liar, or nasty comments, but all he saw was Malfoy looking away with a more pronounce blush.

Is Malfoy embarrassed? Harry thought.

The awkward silence returned. After a few encouragements from Harry’s conscious he spoke first. “I won’t tell anyone.” At Malfoy’s disbelief Harry tried to think of a way to have Malfoy believe him. “You haven’t bothered anyone since the beginning of the year.”

And Malfoy hasn’t, he mostly kept to himself, everyone even ignored him. Some students had tried to face Malfoy just like they did to Harry, but when they started having trouble finding him they grew bored and gave all their attention to Harry. They had less trouble finding him since he was mostly with Ron and Hermione, even when he was alone they found him. Harry suspected it was because he always attracted attention. All it would take is a, ‘Have you seen Harry’, and all fingers were lead his way.

“So?”

At Malfoy’s question Harry answered him with his own question, “So what?”

With a frustrated sigh Malfoy started to pace with a hand rubbing at his face. “Why would you do that Potter? I’ve been nothing but an arrogant git to you. You can finally get back at me. Why? What are you playing at?”

By the end of his speech Malfoy had his sneer into place. Harry was starting to feel frustrated himself.

“What? Do you want me to tell everyone? I’m not going to tell because it’s the right thing to do.” Harry stood with his hands balled into fists. They tightened when Malfoy began to talk again.

“Saint Potter,” he spat the name as if it was an abomination.

“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry seethed.

“But it’s all true Potter,” In a mocking voice Malfoy continued. “You’re the hero that everyone just adores. Oh Harry Potter, our Savior.”

Harry snapped. 

He ran at Malfoy and pushed him back into the Great Lake. With a great splash Malfoy found himself soaked. All too fast for Harry to get away Malfoy stood, grabbed him by the shirt, and started to flung Harry into the water. Harry took a hold of Malfoy’s shirt before he let go and took Malfoy with him. Waist deep in water they continued their fight with clutched fists, kicks and shoves. They slowed down when they were abdomen deep; their moves becoming sluggish as the cold water made them numb and shiver. They both sported weak scowls.

Heavily breathing Harry gasped, “S-stop.”

At Harry’s request all fighting creased, only heavy breathing and teeth chattering was heard. The two boys looked more exhausted than hostile. They stared at each other in silence with their arms crossed.

Licking his dry lips Harry spoke. “L-look Mal-f-foy, I wo-n-n’t t-tell any-w-one.” When Malfoy opened his mouth to speak Harry interrupted. “Let’s m-make a d-deal. I-I won’t t-tell anyone a-as long a-as yo-u-u don’t tell anyone t-that I-I w-was h-here.”

Malfoy scoffed. “W-why would i-it be i-important t-that you w-were here o-or not?”

Harry gritted his teeth. “B-because I t-told Ron and H-hermione t-that I didn’t f-feel w-well to go t-to the Hallo-w-ween feast.”

Malfoy scoffed again. “W-why, the Hallo-w-ween feast n-not good for H-harry P-potter?”

Harry was very close in deciding to try and punch the platinum haired boy again when said boy gave a defeated sign. With weary grey eyes meeting narrowed green Malfoy continued.

“F-fine. W-we’ll keep t-this too o-ourselves.” And with a nod Malfoy turned away and started to head towards shore. Harry was about to follow when he felt his right foot retrained by something around his ankle. When he pulled harder to free his foot the restraint tugged back. Harry started to panic when his foot began to tug more into the water, taking along Harry slowly. He reached for his wand when he remembered that he left it on the grass by the tree. As Harry felt his panic boil he began to struggle even more, but no matter how much he tugged it was futile, the tugging from the other end never creased. Harry turned back to shore and saw Malfoy take out his wand and spell his clothes dry. After that Harry started to see his last hope walking off. Harry quickly tried to stop Malfoy.

“M-malfoy!” yelled Harry. Malfoy turned so fast Harry thought he might have whiplash. He gave Harry a confused look when he saw him still in the water.

“Potter what are you doing?” The tugging, Harry realized, had stopped. That wasn’t going to make Harry stop to think that everything was alright.

Wide eyed Harry answered. “S-something h-has m-my f-foot.”

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “Use your wand.”

“I-I d-don’t h-h-have i-it. I-I l-left i-it at t-the t-tree.” If possible Malfoy’s eyes widened even more. “C-can y-you th-throw i-it t-to m-me?” Harry’s stuttering was beginning to be mostly caused by the fear that he could be easily tugged underwater. Luckily the tugging hadn’t resumed…yet.

As Malfoy turned to retrieve Harry’s wand the restraint gave a great tug that had Harry fall into the water. At the loud splash Malfoy turned back to Harry. Harry tried to swim away but the slow tugging started up slowly again.

Harry looked at Malfoy in fearful panic. “MALFOY! HELP!”

At Harry’s desperate yell Malfoy sprang into action and ran towards Harry with his wand raised. Harry meanwhile was trying to grab onto anything, but the lake floor was just too far out of his reach. Grabbing it would result in Harry going underwater. When Malfoy got to Harry the water was at Harry’s shoulders. He pointed at the dark water behind Harry when suddenly something long wrapped itself around Malfoy.

“AHHHHHH―!” Malfoy’s screamed became muffles when the long thing covered his mouth. His struggling was no good, and he was taken into the water.

“MALFOY!” Harry then too was suddenly wrapped up. “SOMEONE H―!” His mouth was as well covered as he was taken under with the last image being of Hogwarts.

Darkness soon took him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lumos! So how was it? Please leave any comments of your opinion! But please, no extreme bashing, this is in fact my very first fanfiction. I shall update as soon as possible! 'Till next time. Nox.


End file.
